402 Heros and Villains
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate vuelve a su casa luego de resolver el caso... Rick ha tenido una charla complicada con Alexis y termina visitándola... espero que les guste! T por las dudas!


**Después de este capítulo increíble, uno de los mejores en mi opinión de esta temporada... le dejo este fic, recuerden que me estoy apegando a la historia principal...  
><strong>

**402 Heros & Villains**

Kate volvió a su casa con la sensación de que estaba actuando en forma equivocada. Sabía que su vida no era fácil, sabía que si no se enfocaba en resolver el asesinato de su madre no encontraría la paz necesaria como para ser feliz, pero también sabía que quizás esa paz no llegaría nunca, porque estaba claro que el caso de su madre no era fácil de resolver…

Recordó el consejo que le dio a Ann Hastings… si solo pudiera seguirlo ella misma.

Y la mirada de Castle… por un momento parecía haberse dejado llevar por la emoción, cuando había dicho que la policía y el escritor se parecían a ellos, pero cuando los vio besarse… todo cambió… parecía que Castle quería salir corriendo… parecía que tuviera miedo… y no era extraño que eso sucediera, ella se había encargado de alejarlo en todas las oportunidades que había tenido…

Kate se sirvió una copa de vino y se la tomó casi sin disfrutarla. Lo necesitaba cerca… también físicamente, pero esa no era la mayor de sus falencias… necesitaba escucharlo hablar, sentir su perfume… reírse con él, discutir con él…y también necesitaba sus miradas, sus caricias… Kate se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada y se sirvió una segunda copa, que volvió a tomar sin disfrutar, parecía que todo en su vida era así, ella se perdía de todo lo mejor, por no saber disfrutarlo.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y se sirvió otra copa. Se obligó a tomarla despacio. Tenía que encontrar algo de sosiego. Las cosas se irían arreglando. Ya nada podía interponerse entre ella y Castle, no había mas Ginas, o Joshs… solo eran ellos dos… y sus miedos, claro…

Kate se puso de pie otra vez y sintió que se mareaba. No era que hubiera tomado tanto, pero no había comido nada… sintió calor y abrió algunos de los botones de su camisa buscando refrescarse un poco.

Cuando meditaba la posibilidad de pedir algo de comida, escuchó el timbre… Castle estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y la miraba con seriedad cuando abrió la puerta.

-Castle…- dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Estabas ocupada?- dijo él y ella notó un tono raro.

-No… pasa…- dijo ella y él entró.

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta, no esperó encontrarlo tan cerca y se sobresaltó.

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Kate lo miró y quiso decir algo pero no pudo, no sabía qué. La intensidad de su mirada, su perfume, el deseo evidente de ambos y el alcohol que ella había consumido le impidieron hacerlo.

-Estuve pensando…- dijo y miró sus labios. Kate sintió que se desmayaba. Le ordenó a su cabeza que pensara en algo, tenía que decir algo.

-Yo también…- dijo finalmente.

-Tú… tú recuerdas todo lo que pasó el día del disparo, verdad?- dijo él y ella, además de la sensación de vértigo que sintió al escucharlo, también sintió en su aliento, que había tomado.

-Qué dices?- dijo frunciendo la nariz.

-Tú sabes de qué hablo…- dijo él.

-No tengo la menor idea…- dijo ella tratando de no pensar.

-Estás segura?- dijo él y la tomó de la cintura.

Kate trató de moverse pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la acercara más a su cuerpo.

-Castle… cuánto has tomado?- le dijo ella empujándolo un poco.

-Lo necesario… - dijo él, enfocando sus ojos directamente en sus labios.

-Mucho…- dijo ella mientras seguía empujándolo.

-No… no…- dijo él y se acercó más, sus labios a milímetros de los de ella.

-Mañana te arrepentirás de esto… créeme…- le dijo ella y luego se mordió el labio.

-No podría…- dijo él y sonrió- sería ridículo… - dijo y suspiró sobre sus labios, dispuesto a besarla.

-C… Castle…- dijo ella casi entregada a sus emociones.

-Voy a besarte, Kate…- le dijo acariciando su cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura, sus ojos enfocados en los labios de ella, que estaban a milímetros de los suyos.

-No… por favor… no…- jadeó ella, más para si misma, obligándose a apartarse.

-Te amo, Kate… ya lo sabes… y ahora te lo repito… - dijo y cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo, capturó sus labios con firmeza. No era violencia, pero si intensidad. No le dio oportunidad de resistirse y si Kate hubiera tenido que ser sincera, estaba agradecida por eso…

Castle se mantuvo así, explorándola intensamente mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y Kate se sorprendió respondiendo a sus caricias, abrazándolo y luchando por el control cuando comenzó a besarlo ella misma.

Castle pensó que perdería el sentido cuando sintió las manos de ella que se escurrían por el escote de la camisa, acariciándolo y él deslizó las de él hacia abajo, rozando su pelvis contra la de ella exquisitamente.

La necesidad de oxígeno los hizo separarse y ella lo miró casi sin poder respirar. Lo empujó hacia atrás y lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón. Castle la miró con deseo y ella se sentó sobre él, mirándolo mientras sonreía seduciéndolo.

-Dios! Me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo él mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

-Yo también…- dijo ella en un susurro.

Castle la tomó de la nuca y la besó profundamente. Y Kate sintió debilidad. No supo explicarse como, pero todos sus miedos volvieron en ese instante. Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba, y sin embargo, sentía que ese era solo un acto físico.

Se separó abruptamente de él, que la miró confundido.

-No… no puedo… lo siento…- dijo y se levantó.

-Pero… Kate…- protestó él y se levantó como pudo, su reacción ante lo vivido con ella evidente.

-Este no es el momento, Castle… ya te lo dije…- dijo y comenzó a llorar- no quiero arruinarlo… tú eres muy importante para mi…- le dijo y él, a pesar de todo comprendió.

Castle se acercó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo… y voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Lo se… - dijo ella y sonrió agradecida.

Kate tomó su mano y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Él se inclinó y buscó sus labios otra vez, a manera de despedida.

-Castle… por favor…- le suplicó ella.

-Está bien…- dijo él con algo de dolor en su semblante y ella tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-Si sigues besándome así, no voy a poder controlarme más… y sería un error… en este momento… - dijo y se mordió el labio, tratando de dominarse, pero no lo logró y cerró la distancia entre ambos, besándolo durante unos pocos segundos, pero intensamente.

-Ok, basta…- dijo él y sonrió cuando la oyó suspirar.

-Podrás manejar hasta tu casa?- le dijo con preocupación.

-Me tomaré un taxi… no estoy con mi auto... tranquila…

Kate sonrió y lo miró irse hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Kate llegó temprano, le dolía la cabeza, se había ido a dormir sin comer, habiendo tomado bastante vino y con una sensación rara de felicidad. Las palabras de él le habían llegado muy profundo en su corazón.<p>

Lo vio venir y acercarse con dos vasos de café, como siempre… estaba pálido y Kate no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo entregándole el café y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días, Castle…- le dijo ella y miró hacia abajo con timidez.

-Tenemos trabajo?- preguntó con interés.

-Gates está con los últimos detalles… parece que hay algo… llegaste bien a tu casa?

-Ayer? Bueno… pasé por el Old Haunt y estuve tomando unos tragos con algunos amigos… me duele un poco la cabeza pero estoy bien….- le dijo sonriendo y la vio ponerse seria.

-Hablaba de cuando estuviste ayer en mi casa…- dijo ella que buscaba algún indicio de que él estaba bien luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Tu casa? No, debes haber soñado… y no te culpo… soñar con un tipo como yo debe ser algo frecuente para ti…- le dijo alzando la ceja seductor.

Kate ignoró el chiste y sonrió confundida. No había forma de que él se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que pasó.

-De verdad no recuerdas haber estado en mi casa?- le dijo desconfiando.

-No… aunque tengo que reconocer que tengo un blanco importante en mi memoria de anoche…- le dijo e inclinó la cabeza, mirándola con intención.

-O sea que no recuerdas nada…- insistió ella.

-Acaso hice algo inapropiado?- quiso saber él.

-No… para nada…- dijo ella sonriendo y se puso a leer unos papeles…

Castle se acomodó en la silla y la miró sonriendo. No había forma de que se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que habían dicho y hecho la noche anterior. Pero ahora era él quien decidía que era mejor no recordarlo. Así ella entendería lo que él había sufrido cuando ella negó recordar su declaración…

Y ella supo que él fingía no recordar… y lo respetó… después de todo, él la había respetado a ella… y le había prometido que la esperaría… todo lo que fuera necesario…

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien! No podía pasar más de esto... espero que les haya gustado! Nunca quiero demorar mucho el beso, no me parece que sea creíble! Jaja! (mi opinión, claro)<strong>


End file.
